Genozid-Route
Die Genozid-Route, manchmal die Keine Gnade-Route genannt, führt zu einem der drei Hauptenden von Undertale. In ihr muss der Protagonist jedes einzelne Monster im Untergrund töten. Man kann sie in jedem Spieldurchgang erreichen, aber nach dem Durchspielen haben alle Pazifistendurchgänge ein anderes Ende, sogar nach einem Wahren Reset. Methode Die Genozid-Route wird erreicht, indem man jeden einzelnen Gegner in jeder Region - Die Ruinen, der Snowdinwald, Waterfall und Hotland/Kern - tötet (in dieser Route teilen sich Hotland und der Kern die Gegneranzahl). In dieser Route, beginnend in den Ruinen, löst der Protagonist Begegnungen mit Monstern mit Absicht aus und tötet sie, bis keinen Monstern mehr begegnet wird, ähnlich dem Level-Grinding in anderen RPGs. Nach dem Töten jedes Monsters in einer Gegend gibt es immer noch Begegnungen, aber es erscheint kein Monster und der Kampftext lautet "Doch es kam niemand." Nachdem man diese Nachricht gesehen hat, ändert sich die Musik für das Areal in eine verzerrt wirkende Umgebungsmusik statt der normalen Musik in und außerhalb eines Kampfes. Nach dem Verlassen der Ruinen sind alle weiteren Overworld-Lieder tiefer und langsamer und der Prozess wird für die nächsten Areale wiederholt. Die Anzahl der verbleibenden Gegner wird an Speicherpunkten dargestellt, angefangen in Snowdin. In den Ruinen gibt es diesen Gegnerzähler nicht. Wenn alle Monster einer Gegend getötet wurden, lautet die Speichernachricht einfach nur "Entschlossenheit". Zusätzlich müssen alle "Bosse" und "Minibosse" getötet werden (geheime Begegnungen wie So Sorry und Glyde nicht mitgerechnet). Wenn der Protagonist irgendwann die Voraussetzungen für die Genozid-Route nicht mehr erfüllt, wird er zurück in die Neutrale Route geschoben, in der die normale Musik spielt und mehr NPCs angetroffen werden können. Der Protagonist kann aber in den meisten Begegnungen verschonen oder fliehen (außer bei den Monstern unten aufgelistet) ohne Strafe, solange er irgendwann die Anzahl an getöteten Monstern erreicht. Mithilfe dieser Methode kann der Protagonist auswählen, welche Monster er am meisten töten will, um EXP und GOLD zu maximieren. Zum Beispiel kann man Glyde 14mal töten, um 1400 EXP und 1960 GOLD zu erhalten, dadurch levelt man schneller auf und zukünftige Kämpfe werden ein bisschen leichter. Voraussetzungen Erschöpfe den Gegnerzähler in jedem Areal. Dies muss geschehen, bevor man dem Endgegner jeder Region begegnet. *Ruinen: 21 Gegner (Toriel) *Snowdin: 16 Gegner (Papyrus) *Waterfall: 18 Gegner (Undyne die Unsterbliche) *Hotland/Core: 40 Gegner (Mettaton NEO) *Neues Zuhause: 1 Gegner (Sans) Sobald der Protagonist die Todesvoraussetzung erfüllt hat, steht an einem Speicherpunkt nur die Nachricht "Entschlossenheit". *Töte jeden Boss und Miniboss (die geheimen Bosse So Sorry und Glyde sind nicht notwendig) **Toriel **Der erste Snowdrake (muss nicht beim ersten Erscheinen getötet werden, aber bevor der Gegnerzähler erschöpft ist) **Doggo **Lesser Dog (kann umgangen werden, wenn Dogamy und Dogaressa vor ihm begegnet werden) **Dogamy und Dogaressa **Greater Dog **Papyrus **Shyren **Glad Dummy **Monster Kid (kann nicht getötet werden, aber es zu versuchen löst den Kampf gegen Undyne die Unsterbliche aus, den man braucht, um die Genozid-Route zu vervollständigen) **Undyne die Unsterbliche **Königliche Wachen **Muffet **Mettaton NEO (einmal besiegt, kann die Genozid-Route nicht abgebrochen werden) Die Gegnerzähler sind ein bisschen knifflig. Wenn bestimmte Events ausgelöst werden bevor die Gegend frei von Monstern ist, wird der Protagonist sofort zurück zur Neutralen Route geschickt. Zum Beispiel, wenn Papyrus' Kampf gestartet wird, bevor alle Monster in Snowdin getötet wurden, geht die Zwischensequenz wie bei der Neutralen Route. Sogar wenn der Protagonist gefangen genommen wird und dieser dann die letzten Monster tötet, geht der Kampf gegen Papyrus trotzdem wie in der Neutralen Route weiter. Sobald die Genozid-Route einmal abgebrochen wurde, kann zu ihr nicht mehr zurückgekehrt werden, außer man lädt einen Spielstand vor dem Abbrechen des Durchgangs. Wenn man sich Undyne in Waterfall nähert und noch nicht alle Gegner getötet wurden, erscheint die Nachricht "Starkes Gefühl, dass noch (Anzahl) übrig sind. Sollte nicht weiter gehen. " und warnt den Protagonisten. Das ist aber das einzige Mal, dass eine Warnung erscheint. Unterschiede in einem Genozid-Durchlauf Ruinen *Wenn alle Gegner in den Ruinen getötet wurden, verschwindet Napstablook wenn man sich ihm nähert. *Die Froggit und Vegetoid NPCs erscheinen nicht. *In Toriels Haus fragt der Protagonist, wenn man die Küche untersucht, "Wo sind die Messer." *Wenn man in den Spiegel sieht, erscheint die Nachricht "Ich bin's, ." statt "Das bist du!" *Wenn man Toriel am Ausgang der Ruinen begegnet kann der Protagonist sie in einem verheerenden Schlag töten. Sie ist erstaunt durch den Hass des Protagonisten, bevor sie ihren Wunden erliegt und ihm erzählt, dass sie nicht ihn beschützt habe, sondern alle anderen außerhalb der Ruinen. **Wenn man versucht, mit Toriel zu sprechen, erscheint der Text "Sie ist das Sprechen nicht wert." *In der nächsten Kammer identifiziert Flowey den Protagonisten als den Ersten Menschen und sieht ihn nur als leeres Gefäß wie er selbst, nur mit einer 'gestohlenen Seele', und schlägt vor, dass sie die Welt (und ihre Bewohner) gemeinsam zerstören. Snowdin *Wenn man Sans begegnet, ist dieser beunruhigt durch das Fehlen von Reaktion auf seinen Witz. Er versucht dann, den Protagonisten hinter der praktisch geformten Lampe zu verstecken, doch er wird einfach ignoriert. Papyrus rennt herein und geht wieder, nachdem ihm Sans erzählt, einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, er bemerkt den Protagonisten nicht einmal. Sans erzählt dem Protagonisten, dass sein Bruder wirklich gerne einen Menschen sehen wurde und bittet ihn, weiter so zu tun, als wäre er einer. *Doggo zittert voller Angst wenn der Protagonist sich ihm nähert. *Wenn Papyrus endlich den Protagonisten bemerkt, erkennt er ihn zuerst nicht als Mensch. *Sans erscheint nicht als NPC außer wenn er zusammen mit Papyrus angetroffen wird. *Das Ballspiel kann nicht gespielt werden, da es keinen Schneeball gibt. *Das Schneedekaheder ist nur ein gewöhnlicher Schneeball. *Der Protagonist kann damit fortfahren Schneemannstücke (drei) vom Schneemann zu nehmen, bis er komplett zu einem "unnützen Schneehaufen" wird. *Der Protagonist ignoriert alle Puzzles von Papyrus und manche sind schon gelöst. **Der Protagonist läuft durch das elektrische Labyrinth, bevor Papyrus es fertig erklären kann. **Die Wortsuche hat einen anderen Dialog. **Der im Schnee versteckte Schalter ist schon mit Ranken hinuntergedrückt, was darauf hindeutet, dass Flowey ihn schon gedrückt hat und der Grund ist, warum Puzzles im ganzen Untergrund schon gelöst sind. **Die Stacheln sind schon eingezogen für die X --> O Puzzles und Papyrus ist abwesend. **Die Eisbrücke für das Eis- X --> O Puzzle ist schon ausgefahren. **Der Protagonist unterbricht Papyrus' Erklärung des Kachelpuzzles und läuft durch, bevor er es aktivieren kann. **Die "Herausforderung des tödlichen Terrors" wird zurückgezogen nachdem Papyrus fühlt, dass der Mensch sie nicht zu schätzen wisse. Nachdem Papyrus geht, warnt Sans den Protagonisten, dass dieser "eine schlechte Zeit" haben würde, wenn er so weitergeht wie bisher, er spricht dabei direkt den Kampf gegen Papyrus. Dann scheint er sich aus der Gegend wegzuteleportieren. *Alle Speicherpunkte sagen "Dieser Komiker...", nachdem der Protagonist die Brückenherausforderung überquert (unabhängig davon, ob er mit Sans interagiert oder nicht). Dies bedeutet nicht, dass der Genozid-Durchlauf fehlgeschlagen ist, sondern dass die Gegneranzahl für Snowdin nicht mehr gesehen werden kann. Laut Toby ist es ein Bug, dass die Nachricht so oft erscheint. Der 'Komiker' ist Snowdrake - wenn Snowdrake verschont wird, ändert sich die Speicherpunktnachricht zu "Der Komiker entwischte. Fehlschlag." *Wenn der Protagonist Snowdin betritt bevor der Gegnerzähler erschöpft ist, ist die Stadt bewohnt und man kann das Gasthaus wie normal benutzen, aber der Dialog ist anders als in einem normalen Durchlauf. *Sobald der Gegnerzähler erschöpft ist werden alle NPCs im Snowdinwald und Snowdin evakuiert mit Ausnahme von Monster Kid, das sich der wahren Natur des Protagonisten noch immer nicht bewusst ist. **Der Protagonist kann nicht mehr im Gasthaus schlafen. **Wenn der Baum im Zentrum der Stadt untersucht wird, erscheint die Nachricht "Nichts für dich." **Wenn das unfertige Buch in der Snowdin-Bücherei untersucht wird, erscheint die Nachricht "Irgendein unfertiges Buch." **Eine Attrappenversion des Kindes der Gastwirtin ist noch da. **Wegen der Abwesenheit der Snowdin-Ladenbesitzerin kann der Protagonist alle ihre Waren und 758G stehlen. **Im Laden von Snowdin findet man eine Notiz, in der drinnen steht "Please don't hurt my family." *Papyrus versucht den Protagonisten zu überzeugen, eine gute Person zu sein und bietet ihm sofortige Gnade an. Sogar nach seinem Tod glaubt er daran, dass der Protagonist sich bessern kann. Waterfall *Beinahe alle Echo-Blumen sind stumm. *Alle NPCs sind abwesend, außer Monster Kid, Gerson und der Temmie-Ladeninhaberin. *Wie in Snowdin sind die meisten Puzzles schon gelöst. **Es fallen keine Felsen den Wasserfall im zweiten Raum hinunter. **Die Brückenblumen sind schon angeordnet. *Sans steht nicht an seinem Teleskop und der Protagonist kann nicht hindurchsehen. *Wenn Monster Kid dem Protagonisten hilft, auf den Vorsprung zu gelangen, klettert der Protagonist grob auf die Schultern des Kindes. Monster Kid beschwert sich und sagt, dass er nicht so grob sein soll. *Die Taten des Protagonisten regen Mad Dummy so sehr auf, dass der Geist sich mit dem Dummy in eine körperliche Form verbindet, wodurch er zu Glad Dummy wird. Da der Protagonist ihm geholfen hat, bietet es sofortige Gnade an. Es muss getötet werden, da der Durchlauf sonst fehlschlägt. *Gerson bleibt in seinem Laden und verkauft seine Items wie gewohnt, nun mit anderem Dialog voller Abscheu. Er scheint auch etwas Meta-Wissen zu haben, da er weiß, dass Ladenbesitzer nicht angegriffen werden können und somit Drohungen keine Wirkung haben. *Das Temmie-Dorf ist leer, mit Ausnahme der Temmie-Ladenbesitzerin, die sich wie normal verhält, unwissend, was gerade passiert, und der Temmie, die dem Protagonisten von der Wand aus zusieht. **Der Temmie Shop hat keine Option, um für die College-Ausbildung der Ladenbesitzerin zu bezahlen - stattdessen kann man Temmie Flakes um 1000G kaufen. Sie bringen gar nichts. Man kann also die Temmie-Rüstung in der Genozid-Route nicht erhalten. *Auf der Brücke stellt sich Monster Kid dem Protagonisten in den Weg und sagt, dass es durch Undynes Worte die Wahrheit herausgefunden habe. Es versucht, gegen den Protagonisten zu kämpfen, doch wenn der Protagonist zurückschlägt, fängt Undyne den tödlichen Schlag ab. Statt zu sterben heilt sie sich stattdessen und wird Undyne die Unsterbliche, welche weitaus schwieriger zu besiegen ist, als bei dem vorherigen Kampf. **Nachdem sie besiegt wird, stirbt Undyne mit einem Grinsen, da sie weiß, dass Alphys die Monster schon evakuiert hat und Asgore sagen wird, dass er die Seelen absorbieren soll. Hotland und Kern *Alphys ist nicht in ihrem Labor. Stattdessen erkennt Mettaton die Bosheit des Protagonisten und flieht, da er weiß, dass er einfach besiegt würde. **Die Konsole, die den Protagonisten zeigt, sagt "Ich bin's, ." wenn mit ihr interagiert wird. **Wenn das Hundefutter untersucht wird, erscheint die Nachricht "Du erinnertest dich gerade an etwas Witziges". **Das Loch in der Wand zeigt die Nachricht "Es ist nur da, um das Aussehen zu vervollständigen." *Wie in Snowdin und Waterfall sind die meisten Puzzles deaktiviert. **Die Laser sind ausgeschaltet. **Die Puzzles, bei denen man das gegenüberliegende Schiff abschießen muss, sind schon gelöst. *Die Königlichen Wachen werden schon viel früher angetroffen und versuchen, Undyne zu rächen. *Mettatons Kochsendung, Nachrichtenreport und Musiknummer finden alle nicht statt. *Der Aufzug in Hotland kann von Beginn an jedes Stockwerk erreichen. L1, L2 und R2 sind jedoch durch Kraftfelder abgeschnitten. **Während Muffets Kampf wird enthüllt, dass Alphys den Großteil Hotlands abschirmte, nachdem sie die Gegend evakuierte. *Muffet erscheint nicht an ihrem Kuchenverkauf. Vor dem Kampf denkt sie nicht, dass der Protagonist gegessen werden kann, will ihn aber dennoch beseitigen. *Der Kampf gegen Muffet findet trotzdem statt, obwohl der Protagonist sie sofort tötet. **Sie spricht darüber, wie Alphys erfolglos versuchte, die Spinnen zu evakuieren. **Das Telegramm, das sie erhält, sagt, dass obwohl der Protagonist ein hyper-gewalttätiger Mörder sei, er nie einer Spinne wehgetan habe, da es keine Spinnengegner gibt. *Alle NPCs außer Burgerpants sind abwesend. **Der Protagonist kann alle Waren von Bratty und Catty sowie ein bisschen Gold stehlen. *Die Topfpflanze im MTT-Resort verurteilt den Protagonisten für seine Sünden. *Der Aufzug zum Kern funktioniert von Beginn an und kann dazu benutzt werden, den Rest des Kerns zu überspringen. Neues Zuhause *Eine langsamere, tiefere Version von "Small Shock" spielt statt "Undertale". *Die Geschenkbox in Asgores Haus enthält statt dem Abgenutzten Dolch das Echte Messer, wobei der Protagonist denkt "Na endlich". *Die andere Geschenkbox enthält statt dem Herzmedaillon nun Das Medaillon, wobei der Protagonist denkt "Wo es hingehört". *Das Untersuchen mehrerer Objekte in Asgores Haus bringt einzigartige Beschreibungen hervor. **Vorhängeschlösser: "Er lässt sie in der Küche und im Gang." **Vorhängeschlösser, wenn man nur einen Schlüssel hat: "Es gibt zwei Schlüssel." **Vorhängeschlösser, während dem Aufschließen: "Ich schloss die Kette auf." **Schrank: "Unsere Kleider." **Betten: "Mein Bett." und "Sein Bett." **Zeichnung einer Blume: "Meine Zeichnung." **Bücherregale/Asgores Schrank: "Nichts nützliches." **Asgores Kommode: "Hat immer noch diesen Pullover." **Foto: "..." **Kühlschrank: "Keine Schokolade." **Küchennotiz: "Das habe ich schon gelesen." **Tagebuch: "Die Einträge sind immer gleich." **Herd: Herd. **Spiegel: "Ich bin's, ." **Kalender: "Das Datum, an dem ich hierher kam." *Während man durch Asgores Haus geht, spricht Flowey mit dem Protagonisten. **Er erzählt dem Protagonisten von seinem Leben, seit er eine Blume ist, seiner SPEICHERfähigkeit und warum der Protagonist angefangen hat, zu töten. **Er bricht sogar die vierte Wand und beleidigt "diese Widerlinge, die nur herum stehen und ZUSEHEN, wie es passiert" (die Personen, die Videos über die Genozid-Route ansehen) dafür, dass sie den Genozid-Durchlauf nicht selbst spielen. **Flowey wiederholt seine "Töten oder getötet werden"-Mentalität und sagt, dass er und der Protagonist nicht zögern würden, einander umzubringen, falls es dazu kommt. Er bemerkt schließlich, dass er nicht darüber steht und dass ihn der Protagonist früher oder später töten wird; er rennt danach davon. *Im Letzten Korridor urteilt Sans nicht über den Protagonisten sondern warnt ihn, dass er eine schlechte Zeit haben wird. Er bekämpft ihn im Versuch, die Zeitleisten aller Welten vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren. Sein Kampf wird weithin als der schwerste Kampf im Spiel angesehen, gefolgt von Undyne der Unsterblichen. *Im Raum mit allen Särgen sagt der rote Sarg "Er ist so gemütlich, wie er aussieht." *Im Thronsaal erwähnt Asgore, dass er noch nie eine Blume weinen gesehen habe (hinweisend auf Floweys Versuche, Asgore vor dem Protagonisten zu warnen). Der Protagonist attackiert Asgore und leert seine Gesundheit mit einem Schlag. Flowey erledigt Asgore und, mit Asriels Gesicht und Stimme, fleht ihn an, ihn zu verschonen. Der Protagonist ignoriert ihn und attackiert Flowey wiederholt und gnadenlos, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrigbleibt. *Man kehrt von der Schwärze jedoch nicht in den Thronsaal zurück. Chara erscheint im schwarzen Bildschirm und spricht nicht zum Protagonisten, sondern zum Spieler selbst. Chara erklärt, dass die Entschlossenheit des Spielers der Grund für Charas Rückkehr war; die Seele und die Entschlossenheit, die ihm erlaubte, alles zu zerstören. Er bietet an, die Welt zu zerstören, so dass die beiden zu einer anderen Welt weitergehen können, wo sie ihr Gemetzel weiterführen werden. Nun kann man sich zwischen zwei Punkten entscheiden: 'LÖSCHEN' und 'ES NICHT TUN'. **Wenn der Spieler 'LÖSCHEN' auswählt, nennt Chara den Spieler einen 'guten Partner'. **Das Auswählen von 'ES NICHT TUN' überrascht Chara, der denkt, dass der Spieler ihn missverstanden habe. Chara fragt den Spieler dann "SEIT WANN HAST DU DIE KONTROLLE?", was einen Jumpscare auslöst. Chara nähert sich dem Bildschirm mit einer angsteinflößenden Grimasse, während er lacht, was ein schreckliches Geräusch ausstößt während der Bildschirm wackelt und rot und schwarz blinkt. *Nach jeder Option sieht man eine größere Schnittanimation, woraufhin der Bildschirm wackelt und sich mit Neunen füllt, was zur Zerstörung der Welt führt und das Spiel beendet. *Während dieser Konversation kann der Spieler nicht 'ESC' oder das rote Kreuz im Spiel drücken, um das Spiel zu beenden. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist mit Hilfe des Taskmanagers. Sonstiges *Nach den Ruinen spielt in allen anderen Arealen eine langsamere, leicht verzerrte Version der normalen Musik. *Wenn "Aber niemand kam" statt einem Gegner auftaucht, spielt eine verlangsamte Version von Floweys Takt, das in allen Gegenden danach spielen wird (mit ein paar Ausnahmen). *Nach Snowdin erscheint statt einem "!" über dem Kopf des Protagonisten ein Smiley wenn ein Gegner getroffen wird, als ob es die Fröhlichkeit des Protagonisten über die Begegnung ausdrückt. *Ein Todeszähler wird dem Stats-Menü hinzugefügt. Einen Genozid-Durchlauf abbrechen Der Genozid-Durchlauf endet, wenn der Protagonist ein Areal vervollständigt, indem er den Boss verschont oder bestimmte Punkte im Spiel erreicht, bevor der Gegnerzähler erschöpft wurde. Zukünftige Gegenden sehen aus wie in der Neutralen Route, während die vorherigen noch vom Genozid-Durchlauf betroffen sind. *Falls der Genozid-Durchlauf durch das Verschonen von Papyrus abgebrochen wird, kann der Protagonist nur mit ihm abhängen, da man nicht mit ihm flirten kann. Sans befindet sich an seinem Posten in Waterfall und dankt dem Protagonisten. *Das Verschonen von Monster Kid bringt den Spieler in die Neutrale Route und der Protagonist bekämpft Undyne normal. *Es gibt ein spezielles neutrales Ende, das man bekommt, wenn man bei Mettaton NEO ist und vorher nicht jedes Monster in Hotland und dem Kern getötet hat. Im Anruf von diesem Ende gibt Sans das Handy an Alphys weiter. *Falls der Genozid-Durchgang in der Mitte abgebrochen wird und Flowey verschont wird, ärgert sich Flowey darüber, dass der Spieler die Genozid-Route abgebrochen hat, bevor er behauptet, dass er nur sehen wollte, wie der Frieden so sei, bevor er alles wegnimmt. Am Anfang des nächsten Durchganges wundert sich Flowey, warum der Protagonist zurückgesetzt hat, bevor er ihm sagt, dass er tun soll was er will. Falls der Protagonist über den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr in einem Genozid-Durchlauf (Mettaton NEO) gegangen ist, kann er einfach das Spiel zurücksetzen, solange er Chara noch keine Antwort gegeben hat. Spiel nach dem Genozid *Wenn man das Spiel neu startet, nachdem Chara die Welt zerstört hat, hat das Spiel nur einen schwarzen Bildschirm mit dem Geräusch von heulendem Wind. Man kann nichts eingeben. Es gibt keine Menüs, keine Knöpfe, nichts. Die Welt gibt es nicht mehr. *Wenn man zirka 10 Minuten in diesem Bildschirm wartet, bemerkt Chara die Rückkehr des Spielers zu diesem Spiel. Er erinnert den Spieler daran, dass er Schuld sei an der Zerstörung der Welt, sieht, dass der Spieler es nicht akzeptieren kann, dass er der Grund sei und bemerkt, dass der Spieler denkt, er stehe über den Konsequenzen. **Wenn der Spieler zustimmt, indem er 'JA' auswählt, sagt Chara nur "Exakt." **Wenn der Spieler 'NEIN' auswählt, fragt Chara dann, warum der Spieler überhaupt im Nichts ist. *Egal, welche Option man auswählt, sagt Chara, dass man einen Kompromiss eingehen könnte. Er sagt, dass der Spieler etwas besitzt, was er gerne hätte und bietet an, die Welt zu erneuern, falls der Spieler ihm das gibt. Wenn der Spieler 'JA' sagt, enthüllt Chara, was es vom Spieler will: seine SEELE. Wenn der Spieler zustimmt, beschließt das den Deal und das Spiel schließt sich wieder aber scheint ganz normal zu starten. Die Datei des Spielers wurde gelöscht und das Spiel wurde permanent verändert. Von diesem Punkt an werden die zukünftigen Durchgänge der Wahren Pazifisten-Route und Genozid-Route von Fans als "Seelenlos" bezeichnet. Die neutralen Enden werden nicht betroffen. **Wenn der Spieler diese Bedingungen ablehnt, beendet Chara die Unterhaltung und der Spieler muss weitere 10 Minuten warten, bevor er den Deal eingehen kann. Änderungen im Spiel nach dem Genozid *Am Ende der Wahren Pazifisten-Route übernimmt Chara Frisks Körper: **Wenn Frisk sich dazu entscheidet, bei Toriel zu bleiben, hinterlässt Toriel ein Stück Kuchen, bevor sie den Raum verlässt. Nach vier Sekunden dreht sich Frisk im Bett um und schaut zur Kamera, was Chara mit roten Augen zeigt und eine tiefere Version von Floweys Lachen spielt. **Wenn Frisk sagt, dass er noch wohin muss, ändert sich das Bild von Frisk und seinen Freunden - Frisk wird von Chara ersetzt und über den Gesichtern der anderen Chraktere sind rote X, was darauf hinweist, dass Chara alle getötet hat. **Der "Ende"-Text ändert sich von weiß (oder gelb) zu rot und der Nervige Hund erscheint nicht, um unter dem Text zu schlafen. Eine extrem langsame Version von "Anticipation" spielt drei Sekunden nachdem "ENDE" erscheint. *Am Ende eines weiteren Genozid-Durchlaufs: **Chara nennt sich selbst "Der Dämon der kommt, wenn Leute seinen Namen rufen" Chara sagt ,dass sie immer wieder auftauchen egal wann und wo, und er/sie/es mithilfe des Spielers, den Gegner beseitigt wodurch man starker werde. Er listet die verschiedenen Stats auf, die der Spieler im Laufe des Spiels erhöht als das Gefühl, das er hat, wenn sie sich erhöhen. Chara sagt, dass er und der Spieler nicht gleich sind, seine SEELE hat verdrehte Gefühle, die er nicht mehr versteht. Chara fragt sich nach dem Grund, warum der Spieler diese Welt immer wieder erschafft und warum er die Welt weiter zerstört. Chara sagt, dass der Spieler eine "perverse Sentimentalität" habe. Chara schlägt vor, dass falls er die Welt noch einmal erschaffen sollte, eine andere Route wählen sollte. **Falls der Spieler dieses Mal 'ES NICHT TUN' auswählt, sagt Chara, dass es genau dieses Gefühl sei, worüber er geredet habe. Chara sagt dann, dass der Spieler leider seine Wahl vor langer Zeit getroffen habe. Dies führt zu einem weiteren Jumpscare. Konsequenzenvermeidung Speicherorte Die normalen Speicherorte lauten wie folgt: *'Windows XP:' %SystemLaufwerk%/Dokumente und Einstellungen/%USERNAME%/Local/Application Data/UNDERTALE und %SystemLaufwerk%/Dokumente und Einstellungen/%USERNAME%/Application Data/Steam/CODEX/280360/remote/ *'Windows Vista/7/8/10:' %SystemLaufwerk%/Benutzer/%USERNAME%/AppData/Local/UNDERTALE und %SystemLaufwerk%/Benutzer/%USERNAME%/AppData/Roaming/Steam/CODEX/280360/remote/ *'Mac:' ☀~/Library/Application Support/com.tobyfox.undertale/ Dateien ändern/löschen Um zu einem spielbaren Status zu kommen, kann der Spieler seinen Speicherdateienordner öffnen und entweder: *Die Datei "system_information_962" löschen oder umbenennen. Dies entfernt alle Effekte der Genozid-Route. Diese Datei ohne "system_information_963" bringt das Spiel dazu, 'zerstört' zu laden bis der Spieler seine Seele verkauft. *Eine Datei namens "system_information_963" erstellen. Die Anwesenheit dieser Datei lädt das Spiel normal aber mit allen Genozid-Auswirkungen. *Das Spiel deinstallieren und neu installieren. Diese Methoden reichen nicht für Spieler der Steam-Version, da die Steam Cloud die system_information-Dateien backupt und wiederherstellt, falls sie gelöscht werden (sogar wenn Cloud-Synchronisation ausgeschaltet ist). Spieler der Steam-Version müssen ihren Steam Cloud-Cache löschen oder die system_information-Dateien unleserlich machen, indem sie ihre Sicherheitseinstellungen unter den Dateieigenschaften ändern, indem sie das Lesen verweigern. Undertale Genozid-Entferner *Die Undertale Genozid-Entferner Anwendung entfernt automatisch alle Genozid-Routen-Dateien, sogar die von Steam, wenn man 'LÖSCHEN' drückt. Demo Nach dem Abschließen eines Genozid-Durchgangs in der Undertale-Demo erscheint der Endbildschirm mit rotem Text, der sagt "Das hat Spaß gemacht. Lass es uns zu Ende bringen", während eine langsamere Version von Anticipation spielt. Zusätzlich werden alle Seiten des Handbuchs außer der ersten und letzten mit diesem Endbildschirm ersetzt und die letzte ist ein Bild von Flowey ohne Gesicht. DemoGenoManual.png|Flowey ohne Gesicht Demongenocideending.png|Der Endbildschirm en:Genocide Route es:Ruta Genocida fi:Murhareitti fr:Route Génocide ja:‎Genocide Route pl:Ludobójcza Ścieżka pt-br:‎Rota Genocida ru:Путь Геноцида sr:Пут геноцида tr:Genocide Route uk:Шлях Геноциду zh:屠殺路線 Kategorie:Enden